vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gardevoir
|-|Gardevoir= |-|Mega Gardevoir= Summary Gardevoir (Japanese: サーナイト Sirnight) is a dual-type Psychic/Fairy type Pokémon, and prior to Generation VI, a pure Psychic-type Pokémon. It evolves from Kirlia starting at level 30. It is one of Ralts's final forms, the other being Gallade. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir using the Gardevoirite. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabit urban areas. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Gardevoir | Mega Gardevoir Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Psychic/Fairy Type, Embrace Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, telepathy, Clairvoyance, Healing, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Sleep Inducement, Precognition, Micro-Black Hole Creation, Life Force Draining, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Psychic and Fighting-type attacks, Immunity to Dragon-type attacks (within limitations; dragonic-originated energy and abilities capable of bringing down organisms equal to or superior than the Legendary Pokémon should be capable of bypassing the natural immunity) and Gravity Manipulation (Doesn't feel the pull of gravity due to its own psychic power) | All previous abilities are greatly enhanced Attack Potency: Unknown (Can distort dimensions to create a miniature black hole) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters, several hundred kilometers with teleportation. Standard Equipment: 'None Notable | Gardevoirite 'Intelligence: Gardevoir are highly intelligent Pokémon, renowned not only for their extensive knowledge as a species of the Psychic-type, but for their more unique trait as highly capable empaths, being capable of easily understanding humans, fellow Pokémon and other organisms in general through their ability to read emotions. Their own emotional status are highly reminiscent of humans: captive/tamed Gardevoir forge incredibly intense bonds with their human trainers, to the degree that they prioritize the health and safety of their comrades over their own, even willing to sacrifice their lives to ensure the protection of their trainers. In combat situations, Gardevoir often utilize their telepathic prowess in advance of performing maneuvers, in order to predict incoming strikes from adversaries and react accordingly and appropriately. Weaknesses: Weak against Poison, Ghost, and Steel type attacks | Same as before and Gardevoir can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring (or similar device containing a Key Stone), which can only be constructed by artificial means: this excludes most wild specimens from harnessing the innate evolutionary potential, leaving only individuals in captivity as probable candidates for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is not a permanent transformation; specimens immediately revert back to their "base" forms once combat has been successfully concluded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Synchronize: Gardevoir's primary special ability. Gardevoir with this trait automatically and involuntarily "synchronize" their bodies with that of a single organism's which they have engaged in combat through a psionic signature. The Gardevoir's personality traits and even their physical condition are then passed on to the target organism, including any maladies and illnesses (such as severe burns, paralysis and poisoning). * Trace: Gardevoir's secondary special ability. Gardevoir that possess this ability automatically and involuntarily replicate the unique, often genetic trait of a single Pokémon, overlaying the "tracing" ability with the newly replicated attribute for at least a temporary period of time. * Telepathy: Gardevoir's hidden (tertiary) special ability. Despite its official status as a "hidden" ability, all Gardevoir possess telepathy. However, only a select few specimens are capable of maintaining a constant telepathic reading on other organisms while simultaneously engaging in open combat. * Pixilate: Mega Gardevoir's special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, Mega Gardevoir skin is enameled by an additional layer of fae magic, enhancing the potency of all their physical strikes by a further 30% beyond a theoretical model of otherwise equivalent stats and abilities to Mega Gardevoir. * Note: Only techniques that Gardevoir or its pre-evolutions Ralts and Kirlia can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs, Egg Moves or Tutor Moves. * Misty Terrain: Using its fae powers, Gardevoir can generate a low-bearing mist of mystical properties, approximately several centimeters in height (from the ground to riding around a human's ankles) and traversing entire battlefields in width (varying between dozens to hundreds of meters) which acts as a protective veil against the infliction of status conditions (third-degree burns, forceful sleep, paralysis, etc.) on all beings within the field, as well as reducing the effective potency of dragonic beings and their techniques by 50% due to the faerie element. * Growl: Gardevoir growls menacingly at the opponent. * Healing Wish: A highly effective "sacrificial" support technique, where Gardevoir drains itself of sufficient physical health and fatigue to render itself unconscious, then "implants" the closest injured ally with the removed vitality via psychokinesis to heal their bodies. * Confusion: Gardevoir projects a small burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing mental disorientation and minor physical trauma. * Double Team: Gardevoir travels rapidly and repeatedly across a short distance, generating several photorealistic illusionary copies of itself in the process to disorientate its opponent(s). * Teleport: Through psychokinesis, Gardevoir can warp its body across space to instantaneously arrive at another location. Effective range can vary from a couple meters up to several hundred kilometers, as Gardevoir is capable of traversing entire Pokéverse regions in a single "jump". * Lucky Chant: Gardevoir casts a psychic incantation into the sky through chanting, creating a "veil" which negates probability to a local degree by preventing the opponent(s) on the battlefield from scoring any possible "lucky" or fatal strikes to the body for up to 5 minutes. * Wish: Gardevoir casts a "wish" into the sky, which returns energy a couple minutes later to heal up Gardevoir's physical condition by as much as 50% of its full health. * Magical Leaf: Gardevoir fires a flurry of telekinetically-enhanced leaves at the opponent. The leaves are imbuned with a psychokinetic aura that provides homing capabilities, making it nearly impossible for the opponent to evade. They also have slightly higher cutting power than "Razor Leaf" (which can casually slice through solid rock). * Heal Pulse: Gardevoir emits an omnidirectional pulse of passive psychokinetic energy outwards from its body, swiftly healing organisms in contact with the wave. * Calm Mind: Gardevoir focuses its mind and becalms its fighting spirit in a brief meditation, elevating their energy output offensively and defensively in the process. * Psychic: Gardevoir projects a powerful burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing severe mental disruption, major physical trauma and the ability to forcibly weaken their defenses. Gardevoir's "Psychic" can be powerful enough to briefly collapse dimensional boundaries in the local region and form miniature black holes. * Imprison: Gardevoir manifests a psychic seal inscribed with the character 封 (the first kanji of 封 印, which translates to English as "seal") on the target's body, preventing them from using any techniques that Gardevoir also has complete knowledge of. * Future Sight: Through the power of clairvoyance, Gardevoir predicts the position of the target several minutes into the future and delays a burst of psychokinetic energy to strike those exact co-ordinates at the appropriate time. * Charm: With the assistance of fae magic, Gardevoir gazes at the opponent with a cute and charming appeal, lowering their sense of caution significantly. * Captivate: Gardevoir uses its supernatural allure to charm other Pokémon of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their offense. Appears to be ineffective on humans. * Hypnosis: Gardevoir utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. * Dream Eater: Gardevoir begins to consume the dreams of sleeping organisms, stealing mental energy from them and using up to half of the absorbed energy for regenerating health. * Stored Power: Gardevoir unleashes its potential power with a burst of omnidirectional energy: the strength of the attack increases when the greater amount of its potential energy reserves is tapped into. * Moonblast: Gardevoir absorbs rays of moonlight through the medium of its fae powers, before channeling it into a concentrated bundle of energy and firing it as an extremely powerful energy beam. Key: Gardevoir | Mega Gardevoir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Psychics Category:Fairies Category:Nintendo Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Male Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Monsters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Monster Girls